J.T. (Classic)
JT is a bully that appeared in And Then There Were 10 with his best friend Cash. Ben 10 He later appeared in The Unnaturals with Cash as a local Little League Baseball player having gotten in as a result of four other members getting chicken pox. Ben decided to use XLR8 to get revenge on Cash and J.T. by making them look bad during the game but later helped the team tying with the Squires. Later in that episode he and Cash were captured by the Squires and nearly killed and replaced with androids but were later saved by Gwen, Max, and Ben (as Diamondhead). He used to be friends of Ben until he started to hang out with Cash. Alien Force He later appeared in the Ben 10: Alien Force episode The Gauntlet where he and Cash tried to bully Ben but Ben stood up to Cash which made him very angry. Which also gave him the idea of pushing Kevin's car off a cliff, which they did, after they did it they ran off with the Techadon Gauntlet. He later found out it shoots laser in which got the attention of Cash and took it off of JT, but when the Gauntlet started taking over Cash's personality, he went to both warn and get help from Ben, during the battle between Ben and Cash he helped Cash to take over the Techadon gauntlet and remove it. It is also revealed JT used to be friends with Ben. Ultimate Alien In Fame he and Cash appear near the end of the episode applauding him of his newly revealed hero status. He and Cash apear again playing a major part in Reflected Glory here they start a blog saying that they're the master minds behind Ben 10 and succeed in convincing Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to play along. They thought everything would go great but when Psyphon showed up trying to destroy them as revenge (one action they took credit for was the defeat of Vilgax during The Final Battle Part: 2) they don't want to be so famous anymore. At the end even tho they give up there fame they suddenly want it back after they save Ben using a canon blaster to defeat Psyphon but they're one and only heroic action was not filmed and because of their confession earlier no one will ever listen to them again reducing them to losers. Trivia *J.T only is with Cash so Cash doesn't pick on him. *In The Gauntlet it states he and Ben used to eat paste. *In every one of their appearances in the original series they were suspended from their underwear by Ben. Once as payback for when they hung Ben from a tree by his underwear earlier in the episode second as payback for taking credit for saving the president and third just for the fun of it since Ben's secret was revealed anyway. *Its revealed by Gwen that J.T. and Ben were best friends in the first grade. J.T's glasses looked like they have swirls. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Former Allies